


Enigma

by raininshadows



Category: Transformers: Combiner Wars (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: The Enigma controls the combiners. Everyone knows that. What if it didn't just control combiners, though?





	

“I trust you,” Rodimus said. Later, Starscream was going to have to think about what that meant. Right now, though, he needed to deal with the Enigma - it was now totally obvious that it needed to be destroyed, and apparently neither Rodimus nor the Mistress could touch it. He reached out, his fingers brushing the bright glow. 

As they made contact with the hard case the Enigma rested in, he felt the Enigma assert itself against his own mental fortitude. The Enigma crackled with dark red lightning, and he felt his eyes shift from their recently adopted neutral yellow to their old Decepticon red. Its power flared blindingly bright as it struggled to take him over, sending out a shockwave powerful enough to knock everyone else in the room at least a hundred feet back as he screamed in pain. That momentary distraction was apparently what it needed, and his body was instantly no longer his own.

It pulled him into the air, the Enigma’s physical form floating in front of his chest in a bizarre mockery of his spark. His hands came up, and he felt himself seem to reach into some other reality to pull out the power to control the dead combiners, then the live ones. When Megatron spoke, he heard his own voice respond. 

Inside, he screamed. Outside, nobody heard.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as my theory on how Starscream's characterization could stay vaguely consistent through the series, and is being posted because fics posted for Yuletide don't get their fandom tags wrangled before reveals. (I don't know if anyone's actually writing CW, but it's not like it's hurting anyone.)


End file.
